Mr. Macho
Mr. Macho is a CAW Wrestler from Saint Louis, MO who's been in CAW since 2005. He has competed in V-WWE , CASW , SMF , LWA , EOW , New iMPACT Wrestling , BFWH , FCW, WCW, CCW, OFW, , E-ACW , ECOW & AWF CASW Macho was apart of CASW where he became a 2 time World Champion and US Champion. LWA It was announced that Mr. Macho would be competing on LWA NXT with Wade Barrett as his pro. He debuted early as a special Royal Bash entry. His time was brief in the match as he was eliminated by Goldust. LWA NXT was cancelled so Mr.Macho was added to the main LWA roster. On Episode 4 Mr. Macho lost to Ace Johnson by countout. BFWH On 19th Febuary 2012 Mr. Macho was added to the BFWH Roster. In the second webmatch Mr. Macho competed in a fatal 4 way where Poison Bee won, the match also involved Monzer Mazaydeh & Tyson. In the first episode Mr. Macho got disqualflied against Kiho Suzuki and assulted him, he threw him into the crowd and hit him with the Macho Effection. Later that night Macho was seen fighting Mitchell Day, William Regal put them in a match for the next episode. Mr. Macho won the match. In the Episode 3 CPV Mr. Macho attacked Mike Magnus after he defeated Flex. The next Episode Macho and Flex lost to Magnus and Monzer Mazaydeh by DQ. On episode 5 Macho defeated Mike Magnus via Submission. In episode 6 Macho lost to Monzer Mazaydeh. In episode 7 he competed in a 6 man hell in a cell match for the BFWH Championship. In episode 9 Macho teamed with Ryan Duggan losing to Trevor Morris & Mitchell Day. In a episode 11 webmatch Macho took on Alex Rodgers which ended in a double count out after the match Macho attacked the referee because Macho made him tap out outside the ring. On the 29th April Macho was given a 45 day suspension. Machos suspension was cut back down to 30 days and he returned teaming with Flex in a BFWH Tag Team Championship match but lost to Jesse Beard & Eighteen. Face Turn, BFWH Champion Mr. Macho turned face after Flex lost to Eighteen and in an arguement backstage Macho said he wishes to find success on his own. In episode 21 Macho took on Darwin Pane where macho made Pane tap out. In episode 23 Macho defeated Flex and went on to become one of the 4 #1 contenders for the BFWH Championship. In the 24th Episode Macho won a championship scramble match for the BFWH Championship. In episode 25 Macho lost in his first match as champion to the former champion Ryan Duggan. In episode 26 Macho lost to Allister Cross but because macho had a hand on the rope they had a rematch where Macho won. In episode 27 Macho was attacked by Allister Cross in his match aginst Blake Evans and Evans ended up winning. In episode 28 Ryan Duggan and Mr. Macho fought to a double count out victory where Macho had Duggan in a camel clutch hold till the 10 Count. In episode 29 Josh Macho, Ryan Duggan and Allister Cross competed in a #1 contenders match where Cross won. In Episode 30, Macho teamed up with the tag team champions Jesse Beard & Eighteen in a losing effort to Allister Cross & the Urban Warriors. E-ACW Mr. Macho made his debut on Ep.002 defeating Mr. Anderson. ECOW (2012-Present) RAW (2012-Present) Mr.Macho was signed to ECOW On May 10th, 2012 to it's RAW Brand. AWF On AWF Collision 5, Macho debuted in a triple threat elmination match he was elminated by Tattoo Dragon. On AWF Collision 6, Macho Defeated Tattoo Dragon. On AWF Collision 7, Mr. Macho lost to Dante Freeman. New Impact Wrestling On Episode 1, Mr.Macho defeated Mr.Anderson. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Macho Effection (F5) *Macho Cutter (Fireman's Carry into a Cutter) *JM Breaker (Codebreaker) Tag Teams and Stables *"United" - CASW *New Money Inc. Championships & Accomplishments: V-WWE *V-ECW Championship (1 time) *V-WWE 2011 Royal Rumble winner CASW *CASW Championship (2 time) *CASW World Title (1 time) *CASW U.S. Title (1 time) BFWH *BFWH Championship (2 times) ECOW * ECOW Hall Of Fame (Class of 2012) Main CAW Leagues: V-WWE: http://www.youtube.com/user/nighthawkjonzey2 BFWH: http://www.youtube.com/user/cawrestlingpromotion LWA: http://www.youtube.com/user/LWAprowrestling ECOW:http://www.youtube.com/user/ECOW100 AWF: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheAWFcrew My Xbox Live Account: CAWMrMacho Category:Superstars Category:V-WWE & V-ECW Category:BFWH Category:LWA Category:New IMPACT Wrestling Category:E-ACW Category:V-WWE Category:ECOW Category:AWF